


Дорога легче,если встретится добрый попутчик.(с)

by KatanaSan



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flaff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatanaSan/pseuds/KatanaSan
Summary: :Написано по заявке Блудное Молоко: Тони и Зимний Солдат пересекаются в самом начале карьеры ЖЧ. Баки ранен, и его рука сильно повреждена. Тони, не зная, кто он, забирает его с собой, лечит и ремонтирует руку. Сперва Баки решает, что он новый "смотритель", но человеческое отношение сбивает его с толку, особенно когда Тони надирает задницу заявившейся ГИДРЕ. После этого Баки начинается таскаться за ним, как верный пес.





	

Автор: Катана сан(KatanaSan)  
Бета: Эйвлинн

1  
Тони с кряхтением приподнялся на песке, потряс головой и принялся стаскивать с себя куски не пережившей приземление брони. Эйфория полета постепенно уступала место горю от потери Йенсена, и осознанию того, что он попал из огня да в полымя. Один посреди пустыни, с бесполезной кучей железа, без воды, еды и инструментов. Ну заебись ситуация.  
Освободив ноги из тяжелых бронированных "сапог",Тони снял рубашку, вытряхнул их нее песок, и повязал на голову, не забыв прикрыть и нижнюю часть лица. Очки бы тут, конечно, тоже не помешали, но что имеем, то имеем. Напоследок Тони отковырял от брони небольшую деталь, которая могла сойти за нож, или, хотя бы, за заостренную палочку, и побрел на предполагаемый север.  
Ночи в пустыне были холодными и пугающе тихими. Тони и не подозревал, сколько шума создают люди и цивилизация в целом, пока не оказался один на один с пустыней. Прислонившись спиной с давно засохшему дереву, он потер плечи и подтянул к груди ноги и прикрыл глаза. Технически, он знал, что отдыхать в пустыне надо как раз днем, а идти ночью, но все же ему следовало хоть не много поспать -он и так остаток дня уходил как можно дальше от места падения.  
Из легкой дремы его вывели выстрелы -сначала легкие хлопки, похожие на удары ладонью по каменным ступеням, а потом началась настоящая канонада -Тони мгновенно вычленил в этой какофонии кроме пистолетов минимум две разновидности винтовок, потом дважды бухнул гранатомет, еще несколько выстрелов -и все стихло, как не было. Стряхнув паническое оцепенение, Тони рванул туда, откуда доносились выстрелы. Бежать ему пришлось не долго-с верхушки первого же бархана он увидел небольшую низину, в которой и развернулись недавние боевые действия. Несколько накрытых маскировочных сетью грузовиков, и чертова уйма вооруженного народа. И, что странно -ни фонарей, ни костра -никакого освещения, кроме тускло мерцающей в небе луны. Что это, блядь, за секретная сходка?  
Тони, присев на корточки, несколько минут наблюдал за низиной. Ни одно из многочисленных тел так и не подало признаков жизни, и он рискнул наконец, спуститься вниз.  
Первым делом он сцапал фляжку с водой с одного трупа, и, лишь выхлебав за раз половину, поднял и оружие. Сунув за пояс пару пистолетов и повесив на плечо винтовку, Тони почувствал себя куда как увереннее, и принялся изучать приваливший "подарок" внимательнее. Похоже, тут были две разные группы - половина мертвецов была одета так же, как удерживавшие Тони террористы -в длинные многослойные одеяния и платки -арафатки, а вот вторая половина была экипирована по высшему армейскому разряду -защитная униформа, приборы ночного видения, маскировочная форма и жилеты с тактической разгрузкой.  
Тони поднял с песка чей-то фонарь, и посветил вокруг. Если судить по положению тел -атака была молниеносной. Никто не успел организоваться или хотя бы найти укрытие -несколько трупов валялись рядом с ящиками, которые то ли грузили, то ли выгружали из машин...а что в них, кстати? Тони приподнял крышку одно из ящиков, и поджал губы, не слишком удивленный. Ну конечно, оружие. Содержимое ближайших ящиков было, в принципе, таким же -бронебойные патроны, современные винтовки, ручные ракетные установки. Заметив в глубине одного из грузовиков слишком уж большой ящик, Тони с любопытством сунулся и туда. Вот это уже было поинтереснее -в ящике лежал американский беспилотный дрон. Не самая последняя разработка, но все еще...не та вещь, которую может купить кто попало. Черт, да не всякой стране такую вещь продадут, не говоря уж о частных руках.  
Тони почесал безбожно зудящую щетину на подбородке, опустил крышку ящика и выбрался из грузовика назад под лунный свет. Значит что получается? Одни деловые люди покупали у других деловых людей кучу нелегального вооружения, и на каком то этапе торга\расплаты за покупки началась стрельба? В принципе, вполне жизненное объяснение, если бы не одно "но". Если судить по позам упавших тел, обе группировки стреляли не друг в друга, а в кого то еще.  
Тихий, еле слышный звук привлек внимание Тони -очень уж он был знакомым -так иногда потрескивало ударяющееся о металл электричество в контактах его домашних личинок. Тони прислушался, медленно водя вокруг фонариком. Звук шел из-за дальнего штабеля ящиков, и как раз оттуда, по логике, и могла прийти третья сторона смертоносной "вечеринки".  
Заглянув за ящики, Тони был готов найти еще одну группу покойников, но там валялся один-единственный человек. Или...э...робот? Тони, как магнитом притянутый, медленно подошел ближе. Человек (а человек ли?) в странной черной униформе лежал на песке лицом вниз. Темная ткань на его руке была порвана и опалена, и через огромную дыру было видно металл с торчащими искрящимися контактами, которые и издавали тихий шипяще -потрескивающий звук. Рядом валялись обломки небольшой ракеты.  
-Пожалуйста, не говорите мне, что я прозевал третье пришествие Терминатора. -пробормотал Тони, садясь на корточки, и осторожно переворачивая тяжелое тело.  
Лицо неизвестного было скрыто твердой маской и очками,и Тони пришлось повозиться, прежде чем он сумел их снять. Лицо под ними было вполне человеческим, грязным, с темными пятнами от маскировочного карандаша в пол-лица. Тони неуверенно коснулся чужой шеи -на ощупь она была настоящей, и под липкой от пота ненормально горячей кожей бился пульс.  
-Все таки, человек. -пробормотал Тони с облегчением.  
Незнакомец, между тем, дернулся и попытался подняться. Тони рефлексно отпрянул, и вскинул оружие. Незнакомец попытался встать, но его все время дергало и корежило, словно марионетку с плохим кукловодом. Тони был готов поставить что угодно,что именно поломка в руке была причиной боли и потери координации. И, что самое странное- мужчина не издавал не звука.  
-Эй, робокоп. -позвал Тони.- Если обещаешь не проявлять агрессии, я постараюсь тебе помочь.  
Мужчина замер, и спустя секунду начал говорить, не обращая никакого внимания на светящий ему прямо в лицо фонарь.  
-Функциональность актива-35 процентов, есть необходимость технического обслуживания. Требуется одобрение и помощь куратора.  
Тони сглотнул.  
-Что касается меня, я абсолютно одобряю техническое обслуживание. Я двумя руками за техническое обслуживание. Но можем мы, ммм, сделать это при свете солнца? Если ты не собираешься, гм, сию минуту умереть?  
-При текущих показателях функциональность актива будет падать на три процента в час. -последовал незамедлительный ответ, по интонациям больше похожий на голую констацию факта.  
Тони быстренько помножил проценты на время до рассвета, и вздохнул. Перспектива получить на руки умирающего как то не грела.  
-Ладно, я понял. Устройся где-нибудь поудобнее, а я пока поищу тут хоть что-то напоминающее инструменты.  
Мужчина коротко кивнул и замер, не пытаясь встать.  
После методичного обыска машин и покойников в поисках хоть чего-то полезного для ситуации, Тони стал обладателем нескольких пар часов, ножей, фонарей, миноискателя, ящика с армейскими пайками и кучей фляжек с водой; нескольких стандарных армейских аптечек и аварийного набора автомеханика-который, впрочем, для работы с рукой никак годился. Самый ценный предмет он нашел в бардачке одного из грузовиков -плохонький маникюрный набор, состоящий из щипцов, маленьких ножниц, триммера, железной пилочки и пинцета.  
Соорудив из ящиков, веревочек и фонарей что то вроде подсветки в операционной комнате, Тони постелил на один из ящиков более-менее чистую тряпку и помахал рукой.  
-Все готово к приему, робокоп.  
Мужчина еще несколько раз попытался встать, и...до Тони даже не сразу дошло, что тот начал ползти к нему на четвереньках, подволакивая висящую металлическим грузом руку.  
-Эй, эй, полегче, если я захочу поиграть в лошадок, я так и скажу. -Тони торопливо помог незнакомцу подняться, и охнул, когда тот привалился к нему. По росту он оказался выше Тони, и гораздо массивнее и шире.- Да сколько ты весишь, слон бронированный?!  
Доведя -а, фактически дотащив тяжелую тушу до импровизированной ящичной мастерской, Тони приступил к работе. По мере вскрытия металлических пластин, он охреневал все больше и больше.  
Во первых, внутри у нее было до фига жучков и чипов управления -если Тони понимал в электронике хоть что-то, они позволяли управлять рукой, так сказать,"со стороны". Во вторых, там был фильтр с какой то полупрозрачной жидкостью, через который гнался по трубке тонкий поток крови. Тони поставил бы половину своего состояния на то, что это какой то допинг. В третьих, когда Тони понял, что рука подсоединена прямо к нервной системе, ему чуть не поплохело. При всем своем самомнении, он не думал, что его навыки инженера и механика(хотя и блистательные) могут заменить навыки нейрохирурга.  
Тони потер лицо предплечьем, и бросил взгляд на своего "пациента". Тот выглядел не важно-землисто серое под светом фонарей лицо, прерывистое дыхание и остановившийся немигающий взгляд.  
-Так, послушай. -Тони облизнул губы. -Как тебя кстати, зовут? Я понимаю секретность и все дела, но я категорически отказываюсь называть тебя Джоном Доу, потому что это слишком зловеще для этой обстановки. Имя, сестра, имя!  
Мужчина перевел пустой взгляд на его лицо.  
-Позывные "Актив" не были отменены предыдущим куратором. -скрипуче сказал он.  
Тони моргнул. И без того дикая ситуация превращалась в какой то сюр.  
-Актив. Ты -Актив? -кивок. -Ты в курсе что это не имя? -бессмысленный взгляд.  
-Ладно, к этому мы еще вернемся. Более животрепещущий вопрос...-Тони слегка постучал по стальному бицепсу пинцетом. -Я не могу полностью починить твою руку здесь. Нет соответствующего оборудования. Что я могу сделать -это вернуть ей функциональность где-то на половину, я думаю...и почистить от мусора -он выковырял один из жучков, -или отключить ее целиком. При первом варианте она будет действовать как обычный протез, одно-два простейших действия. Согнуть, разогнуть. Но будет немного болеть, потому что сигналы через твою собственную нейронную сеть будут идти без фильтрования. Насколько я понял, бионические нейронные фильтры вышли из строя, и сигналы вместо них направляют вот эти малыши-Тони вытащил один из чипов контроля, -которые мало того что для этого не предназначены, так еще и конфликтуют между собой. От чего тебя, Молчун, и колбасило. Во втором варианте я отключу руку от нервной системы целиком. Пользоваться ты ею не сможешь, но и болеть не будет. Что предпочитаешь?  
-Актив не может принимать решения о своей частичной дезактивации, это прерогатива кураторов.  
От очередного пустого взгляда Тони поежился.  
-Ок. Попробуем подойти с другой стороны. Твою руку ведь до этого отключали? -легкий кивок. -И что ты при этом и после чувствовал? Какая последовательность ощущений?  
-Дезакцивация руки предшествует наказанию Актива. Спектр боли разнообразный. Изложить подробности?  
-Наказанию? -переспросил Тони ошалело.- Это, э...гм. Нет и нет. Не надо подробностей. Может быть потом, когда у меня будет под рукой много выпивки, и доступ к хорошей психотерапии.  
Он снова уставился на руку, пытаясь принять решение. Так, с одной стороны, если он отключит руку, она не будет посылать болевые импульсы. С другой, до этого ее отключение было прелюдией к пыткам, что вряд ли является для парня хорошим воспоминанием. С третьей, полное отключение приведет и к приостановке подкачки неведомой жидкой херни в кровь "пациента", и даже не имея медицинского образования, Тони понимал, что это может быть не слишком хорошей идеей.  
-Отключаю руку частично. -пробубнил он наконец. -По хорошему, ее надо бы разобрать, собрать, выкинуть и поставить новую...Но этим мы займемся потом. Ты тут один такой, кстати? И вообще -один? И это ведь ты всех тут укокошил? -Тони безостановочно задавал вопросы, не переставая быстро работать руками. -Я даже не буду спрашивать с какой целью, заметь. А вот твои планы на потом меня очень интересуют, потому что, надеюсь, он включают живого меня где то на просторах вселенной....  
-Согласно директиве, актив должен устранить все живые цели в точке 7.19 и дождаться куратора. Директива выполнена. Актив поступил в распоряжение куратора в 12.32. по местному времени. Актив получает техническое обслуживание и готов следовать дальнейшим приказам куратора.  
Тони уставился на своего "клиента" со слегка отвисшей челюстью.  
-Это звучит настолько жутко, что отчасти сексуально. Не то что я протестую, что ты назвал меня куратором, заметь. Иногда у меня есть инстинкт самосохраниться и прикинуться няшкой. Так, мм, чисто для справки, какой список обязанностей был у твоих бывших кураторов?  
-Задать параметры функционирования Актива, предоставить техническое и медицинское обслуживание, предоставить вооружение, задать список целей и приоритетность выполнения, наказание в случае сбоя Актива, обнуление по окончании мисси, сопровождение к заморозке.  
-Ну,с вооружением проблем не будет.- Тони слегка подрагивающими руками отложил в сторону инструменты, глубоко вздохнул и принялся ставить пластины на место.- С обслуживанием тоже. Что касается всего остального...Полагаю, я внесу это в список "необязательно к выполнению".Особенно последние три пункта, что бы эта "заморозка" не значила. Обеспечить мою безопасность -подходящая директива?  
-Да.  
-Вот ей и следуй. -Тони слегка хлопнул по металлическому плечу. -Это станет началом прекрасной дружбы. Или романа века. И войдет в топ-десять тем, которые я приберегу для психотерапевта.  
**  
К великому расстройству Тони, ни у кого из покойников они не нашли не только телефона, но даже самой плохонькой военной рации. Технически, Тони вполне понимал причины этого -сделка " боевые дроны на алмазы" (которые он нашел в отдельном чемоданчике) тянула где то на полмиллиарда баксов в сумме, а учитывая легкость, с которой спецслужбы(да и не только они) прослушивали радиочастоты и спутниковые каналы связи- избавление от радиопеленгуемых предметов в подобной операции было более чем логичным. Так что они загрузили в грузовик с дронами съестные и питьевые припасы, и тронулись в указанную Активом сторону- там, по его словам, в трех днях пути должен быть поселок со связью.  
**  
Тони вел грузовик, изредка поглядывая на своего бледного и молчаливого спутника. Неадекватность поведения оказалась не единственной его проблемой. После сухпайка его банально стошнило. Уточняющие вопросы показали, что его держали на внутривенном питании, от чего этих вопросов стало только больше -например, как при подобном питании ему удалось сохранить свою мышечную массу, физическую форму и тонус.  
Экспериментальным путем они выяснили, что кроме воды и молочного коктейля "Актив" мог потреблять мягкий сыр, шоколад, овсянку, рис с овощами в небольших количествах и постные крекеры. Та еще диета, но хоть смерть от голода без капельницы ему не грозила.  
Найденыш вообще оказался сплошной загадкой. После того, как он стер с лица грим, оказалось что он молод, где то от 25 до 30 лет. Он не знал своего возраста, откуда он родом, и даже какой сейчас год. Понятия не имел кто нынешний президент и его предшественники, смутно помнил только Кеннеди, не знал сколько стоит бигмак и что в Европе уже несколько лет единая валюта. Кажется, он даже не знал, что черных уравняли с белыми. Зато он прекрасно говорил на русском, арабском, хинди, немецком и французском, отлично знал географию и анатомию, и мог без усилий поднять грузовик одной рукой.(Последнее выяснилось, когда им пришлось менять спустившееся колесо).  
Чем больше Тони его расспрашивал, тем больше укреплялся в мысли, что натолкнулся на агента какой-то тайной нелегальной организации, которая не стеснялась использовать на своих же сотрудниках пытки и тотальное промывание мозгов. Не то чтоб это было чем то новым, конечно.  
**  
Тони никогда не задумывался, какое впечатление производит его словесный поток на невольных слушателей. Благо, не фильтрованной болтовне он предавался в основном в своей мастерской, где слушателями были Кукла, Дубина и Растяпа, и Джарвис; и они были (кроме Джарвиса) идеальными молчаливыми слушателями. Сейчас же рядом с ним сидел человек, который роботом не был, но вел себя как робот -от этого наблюдать за его реакциями было с одной стороны странно, с другой -занимательно. На все вопросы Тони парень отвечал быстро, точно и очень коротко, никак не показывая дискомфорта от самых странных или интимных. Иногда, правда, он входил в режим "синего экрана" и просто говорил "Вопрос Активу не понятен"- тогда Тони приходилось подбирать другую формулировку или другие слова. И уж совсем редкой была реакция, когда он просто моргал и смотрел на Тони с легким недоумением.  
Именно такая реакция последовала в ответ на вопрос, не тянуло ли его сбежать от своих "владельцев".Или хотя бы сменить их на других.  
-У кураторов есть команды возвратить Актива из под чужого влияния. -почти по человечески сказал он.  
-То есть, если бы великолепного тебя украли, ну, я не знаю, Ласковые Мишки, то по команде кураторов ты вернешься назад?  
-В зависимости от команды Актив покидает место не одобренной дислокации с минимальным или максимальным ущербом потенциальному противнику.  
-Аудиальное программирование. -пробормотал Тони.- Это уже новый уровень жуткости. Эти команды отдаются только голосом? Жесты или цветные карточки не используются? Или картинки?  
-Нет, сэр. Только голосовые.  
-Ну хоть что то хорошее в этом эпическом кошмаре енота-убийцы. Так, милашка, как соблюдающий твои интересы отдаю тебе следующий приказ. -Тони облизнул губы, -В случае встречи с твоими бывшими кураторами заткни уши чем то плотным, и стреляй во всех, кроме меня. Понял?  
-Стрелять на поражение или опционально? -бесстрастно уточнил парень.  
-Как говорили отцы иезуиты, жги всех, Бог узнает своих. Что то мне подсказывает, что в твоей конторе невинных нет...так что стреляй на поражение.- Тони выдохнул. -Господи Иисусе, если бы я уже не был прожженной акулой капитализма, я бы ужаснулся своему моральному падению.  
**  
Предполагаемые три дня пути растянулись уже на четыре - им пришлось остановиться во время долгой песчаной бури, так как Тони совершенно не хотел случайно уехать в обратном направлении, потерявшись в желтом ветряном безумии. Они как раз выгребали земеты песка из-под колес, когда на горизонте возникли две черные точки.  
-А, вот и опоздавшие подтянулись. -Тони нехорошо прищурился. Он ожидал "кураторов" Актива куда как раньше, но жаловаться не собирался- их задержка дала ему время подготовиться. -А ну, сидеть! -он дернул парня за ремень на броне.- Куда собрался?  
-Актив должен вернуться на базу...-с налетом безнадежности и без особого энтузиазма проскрипел агент. -Доложить о завершении миссии.  
-И что там хорошего тебя ожидает на этой базе? Голые девушки, тонны травки? -Актив отрицательно покачал головой.  
-Ну вот видишь, даже голых девушек нет. И твоя приоритетная миссия -защищать меня, а она еще не закончена.Фактически, властью, данной мне штатом Калифорния, я перевожу ее в разряд бессрочных.  
Парень бросил взгляд на него, на приближающиеся вертолеты, и выдал чуть менее бесстрастно, чем обычно: -Они...не подтвердят директиву.  
-Лапочка, кто сказал что я буду спрашивать? -нехорошо ухмыляясь, Тони залез внутрь грузовика, и влез назад с подобием кустарного пульта управления с рычажками в руках. -Банзай, жопы! -повинуясь рычажку на пульте, взлетевший дрон сбил шквальным огнем один вертолет, а потом протаранил и второй. -Ебитесь нах.  
Тони забросил пульт назад в грузовик и слегка потрепал агента по грязной макушке. -Вот и все, нас ждет великий мир горячих душей и интернета, как только мы доберемся до телефона. Ты со мной, Мрачнюшка Енот?  
Агент уставился на Тони каким то обожающе -собачьим взглядом и кивнул.  
-Великолепно. Джарвис, жди, папочка возвращается домой!  
И Тони полез назад в изрядно надоевшую машину, утешаясь тем, что до города осталось всего пара часов.  
2  
Полковник Роудс достиг Орсы в рекордные тридцать минут. Тони даже не успел толком привести себя в порядок. Роуди вытащил его прямо из ванной, где он одновременно мылся, просматривал на свежеприобретенном(и безнадежно устаревшем) планшете новости о Старк Индастриз, и пытался отскрести с челюсти щетину, чтобы восстановить безупречные контуры бородки бритвой, которой явно кто-то брился до него.  
\- Я ждал тебя попозже, - признался Тони, пока закончивший ощупывать и обнимать его Роуди отплевывался и отряхивался от мыльной пены и волос, налипших на него... повсюду.  
\- Я недалеко был. Искал тебя по всем окрестностям, - признался Роуди с сопением. - И как-то не думал, что мы встретимся... так. Я думал, это будет более рыдательно и менее цивилизованно.  
\- Ты в курсе, что мне пришлось платить хозяину этой "гостиницы", чтобы мне принесли воду в ванну? И отдельно доплачивать, чтобы она была горячая? - мрачно спросил Тони. - Цивилизация тут чисто условное понятие, медвежоночек. Если бы не мой приятель, - Тони махнул рукой в сторону парня, топтавшегося за спиной Роуди и прожигавшего его спину подозрительным взглядом, - меня бы уже трижды обокрали.  
\- А он кто? - Роуди окинул спутника Тони не менее подозрительным взглядом.  
\- Сложный вопрос, - признался Тони. - Я зову его Мрачнюшка Енот и, технически, он моя девица в бедствии. Но ты можешь называть его зайчиком. Он - причина, по которой я позвонил тебе, а не Пеппер или национальной гвардии, или кто там ныне занят поисками меня.  
Брови Роуди попытались протаранить его же линию волос.  
\- Он твоя кто? А не наоборот? - он окинул вооруженного парня оценивающим взглядом. Уж на "зайчика" подозрительный тип точно не тянул.  
\- Говорю же, это сложно, - Тони, разочаровавшись в попытках восстановить безупречность своей лицевой растительности, отбросил бритву и принялся одеваться. - Лично я подозреваю, что он военнопленный, которому промыли мозги. Парень ничего не помнит. Если бы не иногда проскальзывающий бруклинский акцент, я бы и в его национальности не был уверен. Его использовали как высокофункциональное оружие, и за ним будут охотиться, потому что он чрезвычайно ценен - и не только из-за информации, - Тони закатал рукав парня и продемонстрировал Роуди стальную руку. - Эта вещь опережает нынешние технологии века этак на два, - он опустил рукав вниз. - И пока я не буду уверен, что те, кто за ним охотятся, пойманы и похоронены, никто не должен его увидеть и тем более связать со мной. Так что, Роуди, тебе придется сначала доставить моего нового друга в башню под крылышко Джарвиса, а потом "найти" меня во второй раз. Ничего сложного, правда?  
\- О господи, - Роуди прикрыл лицо рукой. - Тони, ты сбежал от террористов, встретил этого парня и решил объявить войну тем, на кого он работает? Я знаю что тебя, скорее всего, били по голове, но это уж слишком.  
\- Ну, если тебя это утешит, я на 80% уверен, что это нелегальная и почти наверняка террористическая организация, уничтожение которой Большой Босс добрит, - пожал плечами Тони. - Правда, я настаиваю, чтобы ты никому про это не говорил. Когда мне понадобится помощь армии, я сообщу.  
\- Ты кем себя вообразил - главнокомандующим генштаба?! - фыркнул Роуди. - Я доставлю твою "даму в беде" в башню, потом вернусь за тобой, и ты объяснишь мне все еще раз. С подробностями. Вот тогда и решим, куда бежать и кого бить.  
\- Я знал, что могу положиться на твое трезвомыслие, кексик.  
Роуди только вздохнул.  
Проводив несколько тревожным взглядом взлетающий вертолет с Роуди и Мрачнюшкой Енотом на борту, Тони взял вытребованный у Роуди телефон и набрал выученный наизусть номер-код.  
\- Джарвис, входной порт моего мозга! Скучал без папочки?  
\- Безусловно, сэр. Весьма рад вашему возвращению. Начать расконсервацию вашего этажа?  
\- Да, будь любезен. Скоро прилетит Роуди, оставит под твоим надзором моего гм... друга. Весьма своеобразный парень, скажу я тебе.  
\- Буду рад оказать ему должное гостеприимство, сэр. Он помог вам выбраться от похитителей?  
\- Можно и так сказать, - Тони поскреб макушку. - Хотя, технически, "взаимопомощь" будет более точным определением. Но у него мускулы круче. Тьфу. Джарвис, когда ты примешь парня под свое крылышко, я хочу, чтобы ты активировал по отношению к нему протокол Белоснежка.  
\- Понимаю, сэр. Что-то еще?  
\- Да. Ты ведь засекаешь точку, откуда я говорю?  
\- Разумеется, сэр, - кажется, Джарвис был слегка оскорблен. - Я не намерен терять вас снова.  
\- Ах, мой рыцарь в виртуальных доспехах, - Тони от избытка чувств чмокнул телефон. - Я въехал в город по дороге с севера. Она тут одна, не перепутаешь. А где-то еще севернее от основной дороги, в пустыне, час и пятьдесят минут езды со скоростью 70 км/ч, должно быть место крушения двух вертолетов. Найди его, Джей. Мне нужны самые точные детали съемки, которые ты сможешь достичь: людей, техники, всего, что возможно.  
\- Принято, сэр. Разворачиваю поиск.  
\- Отлично. И еще. Я хочу, чтобы эти данные были не доступны для остальных спутников. Фактически, было бы неплохо, если бы зона крушения вообще не была видна на снимках. И, Джарвис. Отслеживай тех, кто будет интересоваться той зоной и искать вертолеты. Но очень осторожно.  
\- Разумеется, сэр.  
***  
Пресс-конференцию Тони перенес, натянув одну из своих многочисленных масок. Как бы ему не хотелось заявить о прекращении производства оружия прямо у трапа самолета, он прекрасно понимал, что добавлять подобное заявление к "драматическому возвращению миллиардера" - все равно добавлять топливо к и без того полыхающему огню. Так что на вопрос очередного журналиста о том, каковы его планы на ближайшее будущее, Тони пожал плечами и изобразил наиболее болезненно выглядящую улыбку, которую только мог придумать.  
\- Мне предстоит о многом подумать и не раз посетить терапевта.  
\- Разумеется, мой мальчик, разумеется, - стоящий рядом Обадайя осторожно похлопал его по спине и наклонился к микрофонам. - Господа журналисты, мистер Старк сейчас ничем не отличается от солдат, вернувшихся из зоны боевых действий, и, как и они, он должен заново адаптироваться к нормальной жизни. Надеюсь, вы не откажете ему в банальном человеческом сочувствии и придержите коней.  
\- Спасибо, Оби, - поблагодарил Тони, когда стая увешанных фотоаппаратами двуногих пираний осталась позади их лимузина.  
\- Не за что, мой мальчик, не за что, - Оби окинул его сочувственным взглядом, - Я представляю, как тебе сейчас тяжело. Ты действительно не собираешься заниматься делами компании?  
Тони покачал головой.  
\- Не в ближайшие дни.  
\- Что ж, понимаю... Отдыхай столько, сколько потребуется.  
**  
\- Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, сэр, - приветствовал его Джарвис, едва он вошел на свой этаж. - Согласно протоколам, системы защиты полностью развернуты и функционируют на 100%, ваш гость находится в пентхаусе. Я предлагал ему принять ванну, поесть и отдохнуть, но он отвергал все мои предложения невербальной коммуникаций и вот уже 12 часов находится в одном положении, ожидая вас. Могу я указать на ненормальность подобного поведения?  
\- О, Джарвис, ты и понятия не имеешь, - Тони устало потер глаза. - Но спасибо за наблюдение.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, сэр.  
Парень действительно стоял в углу комнаты в армейской стойке "вольно", сложив руки за спиной. И на его лице - Тони поморгал - опять была военная раскраска вдоль глаз. У парня, явно какая-то нездоровая фиксация на имитации енота. Стоило Тони войти в комнату, вяло - безразличное выражение его лица мгновенно переменилось на сосредоточенное. Будь Тони кем - то другим - от такой фокусировки внимания ему бы стало не по себе, но он, черт возьми, был Тони Старком! А Тони Старка не смущали никакие взгляды. Так что он весело помахал рукой.  
\- Mi casa es su casa, - произнес он по-испански. - Не стесняйся, червячок. Разденься, прими ванну. Джарвис, ты уже заказал Мрачнюшке Еноту нормальную одежду?  
\- Она дожидается распаковки, сэр. Вы уверены, что вашего друга зовут именно так?  
\- Нет, конечно, но это звучит куда веселее, чем Джон Доу.  
Поскольку парень по-прежнему не двигался, Тони мягко ухватил его за руку и повел за собой в ванную комнату.  
Пока солдат, после коротких уговоров, несколько неуклюже расстегивал ремни на броне, Тони включил воду, бухнул в ванную несколько шипучих шариков и сделал приглашающий жест рукой. Парень, не смущаясь наготы, шагнул через бортик и замер. На его лице проступило настолько странное выражение, что Тони забеспокоился.  
\- Что-то не так? Больно? Что болит?  
\- Вода... горячая.  
Тони моргнул.  
\- Да? - согласился он. - Тебе не нравится? Можно и попрохладнее...  
\- Нет! - парень сделал движение, словно собирался схватить его за руку, и замер.  
\- Нет, так нет, - согласился Тони, старательно игнорируя испуганный взгляд. Что, черт возьми, с ним делали? - Да ты не стой, садись, - парень мгновенно плюхнулся в воду, слегка окатив Тони брызгами. - Ну... молодец. Помыться сам сможешь? - он указал на полочку. - Жидкое мыло, твердое мыло, гель для душа, шампунь, - несчастный взгляд снова вернулся.  
Тони задумчиво потер подбородок, машинально взял другой рукой в флакон с шампунем. На пути домой у него было более чем достаточно времени подумать над всей ситуацией, но вот в выводах он был не вполне уверен. С одной стороны, низведение человека до актива было жестоко, но понятно. С другой, это требовало определенных ресурсов, долгой работы, вплоть до нескольких лет, и... ради чего собственно? Были более простые и надежные способы обзавестись обученным убийцей. А уж давать человеку, чья лояльность держится на пытках и промывке мозгов технологичную чудо-руку - и вовсе верх глупости. Что-то тут определенно не сходилось...  
Тут Тони понял, что вот уже несколько минут автоматически намыливает шампунем чужую голову и слегка смутился. К счастью, парень не злился - фактически, он подставлялся под пальцы Тони и выглядел... кайфующим.  
\- Так, эм... - Тони встал и вытер руки. - Дальше уж ты сам. Знаешь, как мыться? - парень кивнул. - Вот и отлично. Поплещись тут, сколько хочешь, - и он поспешно ретировался.  
\- Джарвис, поищи в базах психолога подходящего профиля. Ну знаешь, те, которые работают с военными, - попросил он, закрыв за собой дверь.  
\- Если вы собираетесь представить вашего нового друга психологу, то лично я бы не рекомендовал это делать прямо сейчас, сэр.  
\- Это еще почему? - удивился Тони.  
\- Насколько я могу судить по имеющейся статистике, успех работы психолога с пациентом напрямую зависит от степени доверия пациента психологу. Я не уверен, что ваш друг в нынешний момент достаточно адаптирован даже для того, чтобы просто разговаривать с посторонними.  
\- Разумная мысль, - Тони вздохнул, - Но что делать то? Я, конечно, могу освоить несколько книг по психологии, но не думаю, что из меня получится хороший мозгоправ.  
\- Как самокритично с вашей стороны, сэр, - вежливо согласился Джарвис.  
Тони хмыкнул.  
\- Джарвис, начинай искать подходящего биохимика. Он должен быть очень умным, уметь держать язык за зубами. Умным. Возможно, иметь допуск к секретным проектам, но не слишком богатым, чтобы я мог соблазнить его деньгами. И умным, я уже упоминал это?  
\- Трижды, сэр..  
**  
Тони казалось, что он притащил домой полудикую собаку. Мрачнюшка Енот ел за троих, скользил по этажу, словно тень, разглядывал вещи, не касаясь их руками. Его любимыми занятиями было подолгу сидеть в ванной, пропуская через пальцы воду и пену, и сидеть в углу мастерской и молча наблюдать за его работой. Тони находил это отчасти жутким, отчасти странным, отчасти - лестным.  
Через пару дней (по меркам Тони - очень долго) Джарвис, наконец, нашел специалиста по биохимии, который отвечал требованиям Старка (пусть и несколько завышенным), но...  
\- Где, ты говоришь, он находится? - уточнил Тони, разглядывая спутниковую трансляцию в реальном времени с маленькой и явно очень бедной африканской деревушки.  
\- Шати, на севере Мозамбика, сэр, - отозвался Джарвис.  
\- И... что он там делает? Для туризма это место чересчур экстремально, - Тони проводил мрачным взглядом голого черного карапуза, который тащил за собой дохлую крысу на веревочке. - Даже для секс-туризма... или, точнее, особенно для секс-туризма. Ни у кого не может быть настолько экзотических пристрастий.  
\- Согласно данным, доктор Беннер оказывает местному населению медицинские услуги. Бесплатно.  
\- Один из величайших умов человечества, почти равный мне по интеллекту, лечит дикарей в жопе мира? - Тони покачал головой. - Чего он хочет? Лавров матери Терезы? Что думаешь, Джей?  
\- Я думаю, ваша скромность, сэр, как всегда, на недосягаемой высоте, - сухо ответил Джарвис. - Согласно статистическим данным, доктор Беннер последние два года передвигался по Африке исключительно автостопом, избегая крупных поселений, и оплачивал свои потребности наличными, называясь разными именами. В этом есть определенная система, сэр.  
\- Ты думаешь, он от кого-то прячется? - Тони с гримасой поскреб бородку. - Но в полицейском розыске он не находится. Может, его ищет мафия? Букмекеры? Брошенные жены?  
\- Доктор Беннер не женат, сэр, - Джарвис, казалось, испустил вариант электронного тяжелого вздоха.  
\- Не обязательно быть женатым, чтобы тебя искали брошенные женщины, - поделился "мудростью" Тони. - Впрочем, тебе это, Джей, точно не грозит.  
\- Не могу передать, как меня это радует, сэр.  
Тони фыркнул и пригрозил:  
\- Подожди, вот дойдут у меня руки доработать шлем виртуальной реальности, и ты первый познаешь все радости киберсекса.  
\- Не могу дождаться, сэр, - голос Джарвиса был сух, как Сахара. - Мне подготовить ваш самолет для полета в Африку?  
\- Ага. И продолжай копать по доктору дальше. Должна быть некая отправная точка, после которой мозг его уровня отказался от научной карьеры и отправился лечить голозадых дикарей.  
***  
\- Мистер Беннер.  
\- Мистер... Старк? - добрый доктор растерянно уставился на Тони поверх очков.  
\- О, вы меня узнали. Я польщен, - Тони бросил взгляд на толпу черномазой ребятни, окружившей самолет и явно пытавшейся от него отвинтить что-либо ценное. Взрослые держались подальше, во всяком случае, пока, переговариваясь между собой и указывая на него пальцами. - В чудесном месте мы встретились, не так ли?  
Беннер скептически хмыкнул и скрестил руки на груди, явно не собираясь вступать в диалог.  
\- Я пришел с миром! И хорошим деловым предложением, - сообщил Тони. - Мне нужен ваш могучий разум, доктор. Я читал вашу работу по биохимии мозга о развитии в цепочках ДНК нукленоидов и преодолении клеточного барьера, и очень впечатлен. Фактически, у вас есть редкий шанс проверить некоторые из выдвинутых вами теорий на практике... мм? - Тони вопросительно уставился на предостерегающе поднятую ладонь.  
\- Я, - медленно и внятно, словно маленькому ребенку, сказал Беннер, - не собираюсь больше иметь дело с секретными военными проектами. Ни при каких условиях. Поищите других кандидатов.  
\- Но это не секретный военный проект! - горячо возразил Тони. - Это мой личный проект! Но секретный, что да то да.  
\- Я все еще не заинтересован, - вежливо, но твердо ответил Беннер.  
\- Хм, - Тони склонил голову к плечу. - Ладно, попробую по-другому.  
Доктор нахмурился.  
\- Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь заталкивать меня в самолет силой? Предупреждаю, добром это не кончится.  
\- За кого вы меня держите? - обиделся Тони. - Мы, гении, должны работать добровольно, иначе ничего хорошего в результате не будет. Скажите, доктор, вы питаете к этому месту некую трогательную привязанность?  
Беннер настороженно пожал плечами.  
\- Люди здесь неплохие.  
\- Да, да, а если бы они еще больше внимания уделяли гигиене и прикрывали чресла более тщательно, были бы еще лучше. Так, что вы скажете, если я поставлю тут небольшую благотворителную миссию с пунктом медицинской помощи и небольшой школой? Строительство и содержание будут целиком оплачены компанией.  
\- Вы пытаетесь подкупить меня улучшением условий жизни этих людей, - медленно произнес Беннер.  
Тони быстро покивал.  
\- Как, действует? - с надеждой поинтересовался он. - Вы чувствуете непреодолимое желание отдаться мне с потрохами в строго платоническом смысле?  
Беннер потер переносицу:  
\- У меня от вас голова болит, мистер Старк.  
\- Не у вас первого, - посочувствовал Тони. - Наверно, что-то с моей аурой. Ну?  
\- Три благотворителных пункта в разных деревнях, и я работаю на вас полгода. Мое участие в вашем проекте, чем бы он ни был, не афишируется. И все это должно быть записано в контракте.  
\- Согласен, - Тони протянул руку. - Чувствую, вы понравитесь моей помощнице, доктор. Я могу называть вас Брюси? Нет? А Брюковкой?  
3  
Нельзя сказать, что питомец... тьфу, новый друг Тони, и новоприбывший доктор понравились друг другу с первого взгляда. Мрачнюшка Енот стойко вытерпел все тесты, таращась мрачно и подозрительно. Беннер же посматривал на его обнаженное плечо с металлическим придатком не менее мрачно. На самого Тони он вообще смотрел как инквизитор, готовый отдать команду жечь и пепелить, что в исполнении невысокого кудрявого доктора выглядело довольно забавно. 

* 

У Тони в жизни хватало разных пробуждений, как приятных, так и не очень. Но от чужого пристального взгляда он просыпался, надо признать, впервые. 

Продрав один красный с тотального недосыпа глаз, Тони смутно уставился на добродетельнейшего из докторов, стоящего у его постели. Тот, скрестив руки на груди, буравил его мрачным взглядом, и, кажется, отливал зеленым, словно гигантский изумруд. Тони потряс головой, пытаясь разогнать сонную одурь. 

\- Джарвис, я вчера пил? 

\- Нет, сэр. 

\- Так, доктор действительно стоит тут, являя собой квинтэссенцию блестящего вампира и убийцы с топором? - Тони, наконец, хлопнул в ладоши, зажигая верхний свет, и обратился к Беннеру: 

\- Брюси, если ты выяснил, что я спал с твоей дочерью, то это было давно и неправда! И по взаимному согласию. 

Брюс прекратил зеленеть личиком, и хмуро уставился на Тони. 

\- Если бы ты спал с моей несуществующей дочерью, я бы оторвал тебе яйца. Ты знал, что в крови твоего Джона Доу почти полный штамм совпадения с сывороткой Эрскина? 

\- Нет, - Тони медленно сел на постели. - Черт. Ты уверен? 

\- Разве не это твой великий "секретный проект"? 

\- Шутишь? - Тони фыркнул. - Не, ну есть еще идиоты, которые нелегально пытаются работать с формулой Эрскина, вернее с ее кусками, но ничего путного еще ни у кого не получалось. 

\- Гм, - Брюс задумчиво посмотрел на потолок. - Так значит, ты только построил ему руку? 

\- Нет, и руку я ему не строил,- Тони со вздохом вылез из теплой постели и принялся натягивать штаны. - Хотя не отказался бы узнать, кто, и свернуть им шеи. Я хочу определить, что за дрянь подкачивается в его кровь, и как ее успешно и более-менее безболезненно вывести. Я разве не говорил? Вот уж не думал, что это окажется сыворотка... 

\- Эээ, нет, - Брюс покачал головой, - ты не понял. Я, в общем, тоже. Кажется. Не уверен. 

Тони молча воззрился на Брюса. 

\- Так, давай сначала,- предложил после паузы Тони. - Сыворотка в крови нашего сексибоя есть? 

Брюс кивнул. 

\- Она подкачивается в его кровоток через руку? 

Брюс щелкнул пальцами и затряс головой. 

\- Ааа, нет. Это совсем другое. Адская смесь адреналина, барбитуратов, и мескалиновых кислот, в принципе, должна вывестись из организма примерно за неделю, если изъять флакон сразу, и где-то за месяц, если постепенно уменьшать дозу. Если пойдем в лабораторию сейчас, покажу сравнительный график и анализ. 

\- Давай! - Тони потянул его к лифту. 

** 

\- Феноменально, - пробормотал Тони, следя пальцем за голографическим списком формул. - Поистине феноменально, потому что это не должно работать, но работает. Вопрос, как?! 

\- Вот и я подумал о том же, - Брюс возбужденно кивнул. - Сам по себе состав убийственный и для длительного применения не подходит вообще. Никак. Даже при коротком применении он отравляет кровь и повреждает печень и сосуды, вмешивается в функции мозга. - Видишь? - он ткнул пальцем в одну из строчек формулы. - Для восстановления приблизительно нормальной функциональности после получаса употребления потребовалось бы переливание крови и реабилитация. А твой парень мало того что бодро ходит с этой гадостью в крови, так еще и в своем уме. Я сначала грешил на дополнительные факторы физиологии... 

\- М? - Тони непонимающе сморщился. 

\- Я подумал, что он мутант, - Брюс повел плечом. - Но хромосомный код у него нормальный. Тогда провел углубленный анализ крови... и нашел это. 

\- Мда, - Тони поскреб затылок. - Это... мда. Это кое- что объясняет, но все равно, в реальность не вписывается. 

\- Теперь ты понимаешь мою растерянность, - вздохнул Брюс. - Работа с сывороткой Эрскина требует дорогого оборудования и расходных материалов, компонентов, которые так просто не достанешь... да всего не перечислить. Финансирование такого уровня может потянуть государственный институт, серьезная спецслужба... или эксцентричный миллиардер. 

\- Ну, спасибо, - фыркнул Тони. - Но да, ты прав. И что важнее: скрыть успех подобного рода было бы не возможно. В определенных кругах, во всяком случае. Я бы точно знал. 

\- Ты думаешь, это не американский проект? - с сомнением спросил Брюс. 

\- Над формулой сыворотки, вернее, ее известными кусками, тряслись больше чем над чертежами атомной бомбы, - задумчиво ответил Тони, глядя в никуда. - Не то чтоб я не допускаю, что кто-то ее все-таки не заполучил, но. Рука парня - инженерное безумие, вполне в русском стиле. Промывание мозгов и игры с наркотиками? Уже нет. Японцы скорее построили бы робота-солдата, который заряжается от розетки и управляется через джойстик школьницей. Китайцы, англичане... не знаю. А кстати, Брюс, что точно эта адская смесь делает с мозгами бедняги? 

\- Кроме того, что стимулирует производство адреналина и подкачивает в кровь барбитураты? - Брюс вздохнул. - Если говорить в простых терминах, подавляет волю. Превращая человека не в зомби, а... - он пощелкал пальцами, - наиболее близким будет определение "покорный". Как саб в бдсм- практике, - он строго взглянул на Тони. Тот поморгал, а потом раздраженно вскинул руки. 

\- Я не занимался с ним сексом, клянусь. За кого ты меня держишь?! Видно же, что он не в том состоянии, чтобы рационально согласиться или не согласиться. Но... знаешь, это подводит меня к неприятной мысли. Что если его использовали не только для миссий убийств? 

\- Маловероятно, - ответил Беннер после паузы. - Насколько я понял, парня долго и старательно дегуманизировали. Секс формирует определенную эмоциональную связь в обе стороны, пусть даже для одной стороны сугубо отрицательную. Кто бы его ни использовал - они не только не могли позволить подобных эмоций ему, но и подобных эмоций по отношению к нему тоже. 

Тони с силой потер лицо. 

\- Я даже не могу сказать, хорошо это или плохо. Это слишком дико. Брюс, бро! Что мне делать? 

\- Я не такой доктор, - сварливо ответил Брюс. - Но для начала, давай понемногу выведем наркотическую дрянь из его кровотока. А дальше посмотрим. 

 

** 

\- Тони, Тони! - Пеппер хлопнула рукой по столу и беспомощно замахала телефоном, пытаясь привлечь его внимание через экран видеосвязи. - Пожалуйста! Соберись на минуточку, это важно! 

\- Нет ничего важнее засранца на колесиках, - Тони вынырнул из-под стола, где он пытался отобрать у робота часть новой руки для Мрачнюшки Енота, и дико уставился на Пеппер. - Что? Где? Когда? 

\- Тони, Стэн ведет себя очень подозрительно. Только за последнюю неделю он опустошил четыре хедж-фонда. Ты поручал ему что-то лично? 

\- Нет, но если Оби ворует, это не слишком... удивительно, - Тони поморщился. - Ибо кто без недостатков? 

\- Тони, - серьезно сказала Пеппер, - это выглядит хуже, чем воровство. Этим меня не удивить. Но Обадайя не переводит деньги на личные или даже на оффшорные счета. Он целенаправленно сваливает деньги на корпоративный счет своего отделения СтаркИндистриаз. Ты же понимаешь, что это выглядит как подготовка к поглощению? 

\- Пффф, - Тони фыркнул. - Он может переводить деньги туда-сюда сколько угодно, но пока контрольный пакет акций у меня, все это чушь собачья. 

Пеппер вздрогнула и уставилась на Тони круглыми глазами. 

\- Точно, - пробормотала она. - Контрольный пакет. Мне надо кое- что срочно проверить. 

Тони поморгал. 

\- Пожалуйста? 

\- И никуда не ходи без охраны! - с этим загадочным восклицанием напоследок Пеппер отключилась. 

\- Зачем куда-то ходить, если в нынешнее благословенное время пиццу можно заказать на дом? - риторически вопросил Тони у пустого пространства. - И что это вообще было? 

** 

Тони перевернулся на другой бок, натянул одеяло на уши, почесал одну пятку об другую. Не помогло: зудящее чувство чужого присутствия не исчезало. Высунув нос из уютного кокона, Тони обозрел окружающее пространство, ничего подозрительного не увидел, и обратился к Джарвису: 

\- Джей, Брюс сюда не заходил? 

\- Нет, сэр. 

\- Вампир не залетал, таракан не пробегал? Недовольный призрак моего папаши не появлялся? 

\- Паранормальных явлений приборами слежения не регистрировалось, сэр, - Джарвис казался удивленным. - Могу так же уверить, что паразитических насекомых в башне не наблюдается. 

\- Тогда откуда у меня странное ощущение, что за мной наблюдает то ли око Саурона, то ли стая голодных котов? 

Джарвис попытался откашляться, что для электронного ИИ выглядело странно. 

\- Возможно, вы ощущаете дружественное присутствие, сэр? 

\- Чье присутствие, Джей?- въедливо уточнил Тони, еще раз подозрительно оглядывая комнату. 

\- У вас под кроватью есть посетитель, сэр. 

Тони моргнул. 

\- Джарвис, ты сейчас серьезно говоришь, что у меня монстр под кроватью?! 

\- Я бы не назвал его "монстром", сэр. 

Тони подполз к краю кровати и свесился вниз, подсвечивая себе телефоном. И разогнулся, озадаченно почесываясь. 

\- Знаешь, Джей, - сообщил он паническим шепотом, - у меня когда то была детская фантазия найти в своей комнате принцессу Лею... Так вот, я только что понял, что это было бы чертовски стрёмно. Что он там делает? 

\- Спит, сэр. 

Тони вздохнул. 

\- Джарвис, я чувствую, что ты увиливаешь. Как ты вообще можешь увиливать?! Я не встраивал увиливание в твои программные скрипты! 

\- Могу напомнить, что вы создали меня самообучающимся, сэр, и я имел возможность учиться у лучшего? 

\- А теперь ты льстишь! - Тони обличительно ткнул пальцем в ближайшую камеру. - Этого тоже не было в скриптах! Черт, я гений! 

\- Кажется так, сэр, - великодушно согласился Джарвис. 

Тони самодовольно напыжился, но спустя мгновение сдулся. 

\- Джарвис, вернемся все же к нашим енотам. Почему один их них спит под моей кроватью? 

\- Если я могу высказать догадку, сэр. 

\- Да уж, пожалуйста. 

\- С того дня, как вы с доктором Беннером начали снижать дозировку наркотиков в крови вашего подопечного, он засыпает исключительно в вашей компании. Кажется, он считает ваше присутствие гарантией собственной безопасности, или наоборот, что его присутствие гарантирует вашу безопасность. Я не уверен. 

\- Подожди-ка, - Тони для полной уверенности посчитал на пальцах и в шоке воззрился на потолок. - Он обтирается у меня под кроватью уже почти две ебаные недели?! И ты молчал? 

\- Он убедил меня, что не собирается причинять вам вред, сэр. 

\- То есть, он к тебе подлизался!? - Тони покачал головой. - Я бы волновался, если бы это не было довольно трогательно. В стиле терминатора и маленьких мальчиков, но... ну ладно. Что мне с ним делать-то? 

\- Продолжать спать, сэр, не вариант? - со слабой надеждой спросил Джарвис. 

Тони фыркнул. 

\- Джей, я же не блондинка из кинофильма, чтобы спокойно засыпать с вооруженным Терминатором под кроватью. 

\- Насколько я помню, вы весьма уважаете ролевые игры, сэр. 

Тони сделал фейспалм. Ночь обещала быть долгой. 

4  
В конечном итоге, с помощью Брюса, Джарвиса и такой-то матери Тони удалось выманить Мрачнюшку Енота из-под кровати. Самым убедительным для упрямого парня оказался, как ни странно, аргумент Баннера - что положение из угла дает куда лучший просмотр комнаты и позицию для быстрой стрельбы. И откуда доброму доктору знать о таких вещах? Пока Тони бухтел, что не собирается допускать у себя в доме перестрелки, личинки с подачи Джарвиса быстренько притащили в угол кучу пледов, подушек и пачек печенья. Тони оглядел импровизированное гнездовище, покосился на ухмыляюгося Брюса, деловито раскладывающего кучками подушки солдата, погрозил кулаком в ближайшую камеру Джарвиса, и смирился.  
***  
Много позже Тони признался себе, что если бы он дал себе труд присмотреться к поступкам и поведению Оби повнимательнее, произошедшее не стало бы для него таким болезненным сюрпризом. Но в тот момент он был просто благодарен Мрачнюшке Еноту за присутствие в мастерской. Отключивший Джарвиса Обадайя его не заметил -а потом уже стало поздно. Обернувшийся на шум Тони ошалело хлопнул глазами, наблюдая как Мрачнюшка легко отбирает у Оби шприц, а потом бесцеремонно укладывает мордой вниз.  
-Какого хрена? -вопросил он. -Джарвис? -он нахмурился, не дождавшись ответа, еще раз взглянул на шприц, который Мрачнюшка молча отдал ему, и сложил два и два. -Оби, что ты сделал с Джарвисом? и что ты собирался сделать со мной?  
-А это еще кто?!-взвизгнул Оби, дергаясь под прижавшим его к полу ногой солдата.  
-Любимец Джарвиса. -ответил Тони. -И я бы учел, что чувство взаимно. Месть за папочку будет страшна...гм...а кто, собственно, чей папочка? Тьфу. Оби!-Тони присел перед старым другом отца на корточки и показал ему шприц.- Объяснись, добром прошу.  
-Или что?-с вызовом спросил Обадайя.  
Тони нахмурился. Оби вел себя странно- даже не пытался извернуться и придумать какую то ложь -которой, Тони может поверить. От всего этого веяло некой непродуманностью- словно Оби торопился, словно...был приперт к стене. Хм, интересно, возможно это имеет оношение к расследованиям, которые затеяла Пеппер? Надо ей позвонить. Но, для начала, вернуть Джарвиса онлайн. Тони открыл ближайший ноутбук и приступил к работе.  
От тягостных размышлений во время возвращения серверов Джарвиса в строй Тони отвлек знакомый скрипучий голос.  
-Мне его убить?- спросил солдат, глядя на Обадайю как на описанную половую тряпку.  
Тони задумался, всерьез взвешивая за и против.  
-Не имеете права! -тоненько взвыл Стейн, дергаясь под тяжелой ногой солдата. -Я вам не никто! Меня будут искать!  
-Если что,я знаю как надежно и быстро избавиться от трупа. -вежливо сообщил просочившийся в помещение Брюс.  
Тони обалдело поморгал.  
-Я хочу знать.....?  
Брюс только мягко улыбнулся и поправил очки.  
-Если позволите, господа, -подал голос наконец то "воскресший" Джарвис, -я бы предложил пригласить к обсуждению дальнейшей судьбы мистера Стейна мисс Поттс. Уверен, у нее будут наилучшие рекомендации.  
-Точно. -согласился Тони. -Джарвис, вызывай мою прелесть. Брюс, а ты,эээ...Какого черта ты вообще сюда приперся?  
-В мою лабораторию вломились два тяжело вооруженных молодых человека. -поведал Брюс. -Цель их визита я так и не понял. Но забеспокоился, и решил проверить тебя.  
-Ценю твое участие. -хмыкнул Тони. -А вторженцев ты как, того? -он сделал из пальцев "пистолет".  
-Я мирный человек. -с достоинством ответил доктор.- Зачем сразу "того", с первого взгляда было ясно, что они просто исполнители. Я как раз работал с органофосфатами, и я их успокоил. Пусть полежат, подумают о вечном. А твоего визитера, Тони, не мешало бы связать.  
-О господи. -вздохнул Тони. -Сроду никого не связывал.  
Мрачнюшка Енот закатил глаза, содрал с шеи Обадайи галстук, и парой ловких движений скрутил его запрясться за спиной.  
Время до прихода Перрер Тони потратил, вылавливая остатки чужой вирусной программы в системе Джарвиса. Несколько раз он обращался к Оби, но тот на все вопросы реагировал только злобными взглядами, ругательствами и бессмысленными подергиваниями под ногой солдата, который так и не сдвинулся со своего места.

Пеппер пришла не одна -вместе с мужчиной среднего роста, среднестатистической внешности и мягкой улыбкой серийного убийцы.  
-Тони, это агент Коулсон. -представила она, после того, как ощупала тушку Старка на предмет увечий. -Агент Щита.  
-И зачем ты его сюда притащила? -возмутился Тони.- Сами бы справились.  
-Я сам пришел. -Невозмутимо сообщил агент. -дело в том, мистер Старк, что до недавнего времени в нашем агентстве считали, что вы сотрудничаете с террористической организацией "Десять Колец",поставляя им оружие....-Тони открыл рот, собираясь послать агента куда подальше; но тот, выставив вперед ладонь, продолжал: Однако мисс Поттс помогла нам развеять это заблуждение и найти истинного виновника. -он перевел взгляд на Обадайю.  
-Он продал тебя террористам, Тони! -выпалила Пеппер. -Вернее, заплатил им за то, чтоб они тебя убили. А потом пытался сначала уговорить собрание акционеров лишить тебя доступа к управлению компанией, заодно пытаясь перевести на себя контрольный пакет акций.  
-Но...но зачем...?-растерянно пробормотал Тони. -Он и так фактически управлял компанией.  
-Жадность, полагаю. -Пеппер скривилась. -Переходящая в крайнюю степень тупости. Без тебя компания быстро бы схлопнулась, не выдержав конкуренции.  
-Ну,спасибо...- саркастически пробормотал Тони. На душе было на редкость погано, хотелось напиться и забыться. Он бы, пожалуй, не постеснялся Пеппер, но вот Брюс, и агент...и Мрачнюшка Енот...-тут Тони понял, что с появлением в помещении Агента и Пеппер солдат, как Брюс, молниеносно исчезли из поля зрения, и слегка отвлекся от собственных переживаний.  
Агент Коулсон тем временем обратился к лежащему Стейну.  
-Мистер Стейн, вежливо сказал он. -Могу сказать, что у вас два выбора. Первый, вы признаетесь во всем ожидающим внизу агентам Национальной Безопасности. Второй -я забираю вас с собой, и вы больше никогда не увидите дневной свет. Что бы вы не выбрали ,признаваться в преступлениях вам придется. Но при первом выборе, если найдете хорошего адвоката , у вас есть шансы доживать свой век не в Гуантамо, а в обычной федеральной тюрьме. У вас, -он оттянул рукав пиджака, обнажая часы, -тридцать секунд на размышления.  
-А ему не много будет? -удивился Тони.  
Коулсон взглянул на него со смесью любопытства и сострадания.  
-Вы готовы терпеть его присутствие, пока он размышляет о крахе своих планах и прикидывает свои возможности выкрутиться, мистер Старк?  
-С этой точки зрения...нет -ошалело согласился Тони.  
-Вот видите. -Коулсон слабо улыбнулся. -Итак, мистер Стейн...?  
-Агенты. -выплюнул Обадайя. -Чтоб вам всем провалиться.  
Перекатывая в стакане коллекционный бурбон, он мрачно подводил итоги всего этого трехмесячного кошмара. Что ж, минус один старый друг, минус кусок грудины, в плюсах - дуговой реактор, планы суперброни, новый научный бро и новый... подопечный? проект? или просто друг?  
На стекле появилось отражение вставшего рядом солдата.  
\- Я все еще могу убить его.  
Тони выдохнул и прислонился к чужому сильному плечу.  
\- Не стоит устраивать Голливуд с перестрелками и погонями, - негромко ответил он. - Насколько я знаю Пеппер, она не успокоится, пока ему не будут предъявлены все возможные обвинения - а там уж он пожалеет, что вообще на свет родился. Но спасибо за предложение, - он наконец расслабился, когда солдат неуклюже приобнял его рукой за плечи.  
Да. Реактор, броня, новый бро и новый друг. Вполне равноценный обмен, спасибо, Оби. 

Эпилог.  
\- Черт, вообще ничего! - Тони раздраженно прошелся по лаборатории, расшвыривая распечатки. - Мы с Роуди уже где только не копали - ну ладно, результаты, но в программу испытаний сыворотки людей все равно должны же были как-то набирать! Хоть с улиц хватать! А Мрачнюшки нет нигде, даже в базах пятнадцатилетней давности на флоппи - дисках! Не ребенком же его украли? Или, хм... а почему бы и нет.  
Брюс, наблюдая за метаниями Старка, слегка покашлял, привлекая к себе внимание.  
\- Тони, я очень не хочу говорить это, но ты понимаешь, что сыворотка была, в сущности, экспериментальной, ее эффекты не были изучены, и она вполне могла - может - давать эффект замедленного старения?  
Тони резко остановился.  
\- Об этом, - медленно проговорил он, - я как то не подумал. - Если допустить что Мрачнюшка много старше... Джарвис, прокати-ка его данные по базам до... да прямо до 1943, до первого появления Эрскина.  
\- Если тебя утешит, не ты один не подумал, - Брюс поднялся со своего места, тоже прошелся по туда-сюда, разминая ноги, слегка похлопал его по плечу. - Мне это только что пришло в голову. И, надо сказать... если подумать о последствиях, мысль-то не радостная.  
\- Да, - пробормотал Тони. - Могу представить. Если пройдет слух, что сыворотка могла не только создать суперсолдата, но и является ключом к долгой жизни, как минимум... да армейский генштаб опустошит бюджет на десять лет вперед, но перероет всю Атлантику и откопает тело Капитана... или что там от него осталось.  
Брюс по-совиному заморгал.  
\- Тони, - осторожно начал он. - Но ведь этим и занимался твой отец, не так ли? Искал Капитана во льдах?  
\- Ну да, - Тони похлопал глазами в ответ. - Искал... Неужели что-то такое знал?  
\- Да теперь-то что гадать, - Брюс пожал плечами. - И это пока теория, в конце концов.  
\- Сэр, - перервал их диалог Джарвис, - я нашел в архивах личность, чьи физические параметры совпадают с вашим другом на 99%. Данные были оцифрованы из бумажных архивов, но сомнений в их подлинности нет.  
\- Ну так давай, - скомандовал Тони.  
\- Должен предупредить, что информация несколько шокирует, сэр.  
Они с Брюсом уставились на голографический экран, который начал заполняться черно - белыми фото и сканами старых документов. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, 1925 года рождения, семья, место службы...  
Тони ухватился за край стола, с шипением выдохнул через сжатые зубы.  
\- Это, действительно... - он потряс головой и обернулся к Брюсу. - Поздравляю, твоя теория подтвердилась.  
\- Что-то я не испытываю особой радости по этому поводу, - пробормотал бледный Баннер. - Если все эти годы - десятилетия, ты только подумай, его удерживали в таком состоянии этой адской смесью...  
\- Я очень стараюсь об этом не думать, - признался Тони сквозь зубы, - потому что начинаю хотеть кого-нибудь убить. А Пеппер не одобрит, если я стану суперзлодеем. Джарвис, продолжай поиск, не может быть, чтоб он не мелькал хоть где-то за 70 лет. Проверь старые, законсервированные архивы. Сосредоточься на внешних признаках. Попробуй отследить поставки лютеция и прометия - они использовались для некоторых деталей его руки, чем черт не шутит, возможно, остался след от купли-продажи. И открой заново проект моего папаши, по поиску Кэпа, - Тони перевел дыхание. - Брюс, хочешь сплавать со мной в Атлантику? 

конец


End file.
